KOKORO
|type = Single |artist = Morning Musume '20 |album = |released = January 22, 2020 |genre = J-Pop |format = CD, CD+DVD |length = |label = |producer = |Last = Jinsei Blues / Seishun Night 67th Single (2019) |Next = }} KOKORO&KARADA / LOVEpedia / Ningen Kankei No way way (KOKORO＆KARADA/LOVEペディア/人間関係No way way; MIND&BODY / LOVEpedia / Personal Relationships No way way) is Morning Musume '20's 68th single. It will be released on January 22, 2020 in 7 editions: 3 regular and 4 limited. The first press of the regular editions come with a random trading card of 15 kinds depending on the jacket (45 in total). Limited Edition SP comes with an event lottery serial number card."モーニング娘。'20 68thシングル リリース決定！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-12-05. This is the debut single for 15th generation members Kitagawa Rio, Okamura Homare, and Yamazaki Mei. "Ningen Kankei No way way" was used as the opening theme song for the uhb Hokkaido Cultural Broadcasting show Eijo to Onjo to Yuriko for the month of January 2020."モーニング娘。'20「人間関係No way way」uhb 北海道文化放送「映女と音女とユリコ」1月度オープニングテーマに決定！ " (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2020-01-10. Tracklist CD #KOKORO&KARADA #LOVEpedia #Ningen Kankei No way way #KOKORO&KARADA (Instrumental) #LOVEpedia (Instrumental) #Ningen Kankei No way way (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #KOKORO&KARADA (Music Video) Limited Edition B DVD #LOVEpedia (Music Video) Limited Edition C DVD #Ningen Kankei No way way (Music Video) Limited Edition SP DVD #KOKORO&KARADA (Dance Shot Ver.) #LOVEpedia (Dance Shot Ver.) #Ningen Kankei No way way (Dance Shot Ver.) Featured Members *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina *10th Gen: Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki *11th Gen: Oda Sakura *12th Gen: Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane *13th Gen: Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina *14th Gen: Morito Chisaki *15th Gen (debut): Kitagawa Rio, Okamura Homare, Yamazaki Mei Single Information ;KOKORO&KARADA *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku"モーニング娘。’19　秋ツアー新曲「KOKORO＆KARADA」ライナーノーツ" (in Japanese). Tsunku Official Blog. 2019-10-02. *Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru *Dance Choreography: Yamashiro Yoko"モーニング娘。’19 2020/01/22 KOKORO＆KARADA / 人間関係No way way" (in Japanese). HIGH-ENERGY. *Music Video: ZUMI ;LOVEpedia *Lyrics: Kodama Ameko *Composition: Ooyagi Hiroo *Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro *Dance Choreography: YOSHIKO"振付けしましたシリーズ☆" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2019-12-28. *Music Video: Tamura Keisuke ;Ningen Kankei No way way *Lyrics: Kodama Ameko *Composition: Ooyagi Hiroo *Arrangement: Suzuki Shunsuke *Dance Choreography: Yamashiro Yoko *Music Video: Tamura Keisuke Performances TV Performances *2019.12.31 CDTV Special! Toshikoshi Premiere Live 2019→2020 (KOKORO&KARADA) Concert Performances ;KOKORO&KARADA *Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Aki ~KOKORO&KARADA~ *Morning Musume '19 ~KOKORO&KARADA~ at Shinjuku ReNY *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2019 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *[Project 2020 Winter|Hello! Project 2020 Winter HELLO! PROJECT IS [　　　　　 ~side B~]] ;LOVEpedia *Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Aki ~KOKORO&KARADA~ FINAL *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2019 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *[Project 2020 Winter|Hello! Project 2020 Winter HELLO! PROJECT IS [　　　　　 ~side A~]] ;Ningen Kankei No way way *Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Aki ~KOKORO&KARADA~ FINAL *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2019 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *[Project 2020 Winter|Hello! Project 2020 Winter HELLO! PROJECT IS [　　　　　 ~side A~]] Chart Positions Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Rankings ;Monthly Ranking !Ref |- |2020 |January |TBA |TBA | |} Total reported sales: TBA ;Weekly Combined Ranking |- |x |x |} Total reported points: TBA Billboard Japan Top Single Sales Total reported sales: TBA Recochoku Music Video Rankings Trivia *This is their first single to be released in January since "Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa / Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai / What is LOVE?" on January 29, 2014. *The full title of the single was revealed and the music video for "KOKORO&KARADA" was released on the same day as the Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Aki ~KOKORO&KARADA~ FINAL held on December 5, 2019."モーニング娘。 ’19［ライブレポート］初単独での代々木第一！「見たことのない景色、可能性を信じて」" (in Japanese). Pop'n'Roll. 2019-12-05. *"LOVEpedia" and "Ningen Kankei No way way" have the same melody, but different lyrics and arrangements. *This is Morito Chisaki's first single in which she is not a concurrent Country Girls member. References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:2020 Singles Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:10th Generation Singles In Category:11th Generation Singles In Category:12th Generation Singles In Category:13th Generation Singles In Category:14th Generation Singles In Category:15th Generation Singles In Category:14 Members Line-Up Category:English Name Single Category:Triple A-Side Single Category:Morning Musume Debuts Category:Theme Songs